Living
by Coffeelovingirl
Summary: What if the Avengers defeated Ultron, but their victory cost them something important. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the battle for the earth, Avengers vs. Ultron. It looked like the end of the avengers, so they sent their kids off to hopefully take back the earth one day. The

avengers rose together to give Ultron one last strikes, with all of their energy the avengers destroyed ultron. After that they passed out on the battlefield due to

exhaustion.

 **Captain American's Pov.**

When I opened my eyes it seems I was in some kind of hospital. Sitting next to me was Natasha lying passed out on the bed. I rushed over not caring about my

own condition. "Natasha", I whispered. Slowly she opened her eyes, and then she said in a hushed tone "Steve". A wave of emotions came over me but before I

could say anything a women walk and said," Great you're both awake, if you could would you both follow me ". We followed her to the basement where we found

Nick Fury and the rest of the avengers, except for Tony. "Steve, Natasha please have a seat", said Nick. "I bet your all wondering why I have called you here and

where Tony is", Nick continued. "That and where the bathroom is", said Clint. "Barton this is serious", replied Fury. "As you all Tony's armor was damaged in the

battle and you instructed him to take the kids", stated Fury. Suddenly I was on the edge of my seat. Fury continued with a look of sadness," well as they were

flying away someone attack the ship sending it down and injuring Tony so badly he had to be sent to intensive care straight away". "And our kids" Henry Pym said

nervously. Fury sighed," their missing we have our best agents trying to find any leads, but it doesn't look good". No, everyone including Clint and I were just

tearing up as both of us comforted our wife's. Henry had to chase after his wife, Janet. All I knew was I was going to find my son.

 **Short, I know. Please review and tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Captain American Pov.**

Ever since I learned that I had lost my son I've been trying to think of any plan. Since Tony was in an injury induced coma I couldn't ask him what happened. So, I went to Thor because he must know where his daughter is. When Thor left the Avengers he gave us all a device that can transport us to Asgard in case of an emergency. I couldn't waste any time. Once I was in Asgard I was captured by the guards because I'm an outsider and taken to Thor. When I saw Thor I could see that he was upset **(Like we all are)** and I could tell that he was expecting me. "I expected thou to come be not this soon", Thor said. Thor continued, "But before thou ask, no I don't know where the children are". "How can you not know where they are, you're a god for crying out loud!" I said. One of the guards stepped forward," An outside cannot talk to the king like that". "No it's alright this time I deserve it", said Thor. "Please leave us alone", said Thor. All of the guards left the room so it was just me and Thor. "Before thou continue to shout at me, let me explain", Thor said. "I have been trying to reach Torunn ever since she went missing, but something is blocking the connection. I know that thou will keep searching day and night for James and the others and I wish I could to, just let me warn thou. There is someone extremely dangerous out there that has the kids, please be careful", continued Thor. "I will, but you know that I will do absolutely anything in my power to find them and I will not stop until I do", I replied as I walked out and as I did Thor said one last thing to me, "I wish thou luck and will do anything in my power to help".

 **Black Widow Pov.**

As Steve leaf to go see Thor and I went to talk to Janet. Her son Henry jr. wasn't even a year old, so she and Henry had the least amount of time with their son. As I entered the room I could tell that they both got little to no sleep just like the rest of us. We started talking and I was trying to keep the talk not about the kids as best I could but eventually Janet asks me, "Was James really active when he was younger?" I was surprised at the question but I answered. "Yeah, he was and still is." Then, we both just burst into tears, saying about how much we miss them and want them back home. I just want my son back and I will never stop searching until I find him.

 **Unknown Pov.**

A dark figure moved around the sleeping children quietly not to wake them. 4 more figures entered the room, one spoke up and asked, "Why don't we just destroy the brats, it will be a lot more fun than babysitting". The leader replied, "We need them for my plan and if you or anyone else doesn't like it, it's not to later for you to bail." He continued," These kids are the future and if they fight with us then we can finally complete a task that has alluded us our whole lives and would you happen to know what that is?" The others smiled a smile that will give you pure goose bumps and one of them said, "To destroy the Avengers once and for all."

I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm stressed out from school. Also please review so I can get your feedback. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

 **I decided to skip a few years, but here's what I got.**

Chapter 3

 _Location:_ unknown base in the artic

 _Year:_ 2031

 **James Roger's Pov.**

Eat. Train. Sleep. Repeat. That is all we have been doing for the past 10 years. Every day we wake up,

train, and then go to bed. I am a part of a group, but I am the leader, called The Shadows. The other

members of my team are the Jaguar, Dark Angle, Hornet, Arsenal, and me the General. That is what we

have always been called from as far back as I can remember, I'm not sure if we have ever had a real

name. We know that one day we will get to leave but for now we follow protocol until we are given a

mission. Then, whatever it may be we complete the task and if we don't we are severely punished. In

every one of our missions we allows go undercover. That order comes straight from our masters. Even

though we are not sure who our masters are we follow their orders anyways. Most would wonder why

we would follow these people but to the five of us those people are the ones who took us in when no

one wanted us, even our parents. Never have we ever of thought of forgiving our parents, the avenger,

for what they did to us 10 years ago. We were just little kids back then, couldn't protect ourselves, heck

Hornet could not even stand. The avengers disbanded the team to live normal lives, but one day a

villain, stronger than anything they had faced before, would have killed them. Instead of doing the right

thing and sending us away from the battle, our parents sent us to the bad guys as a peace offering, but

before we could be delivered we were saved by our masters. They had promised that if we train hard

and follow orders that we could get revenge on our parents. Of course we agreed. Today is a special day

because it is a mission day. We all gathered in the training room around the screen. It flashes on and the

person on the screen is a man we call the boss. "Today you have a very import task ahead. If you are

successful you can finally get revenge on the ones who wronged you. Today it was announced that

shield is having a contest of champions. The victor of that competition will be the next group of

avengers. You have all already been entered in but under the team name the super ninjas. So, you will

also have different names. And you will be giving rings that will hide your identity. While on this mission

you will be up against other teams full of super heroes, don't underestimate anyone. Now does anyone

have any questions". I raised my hand and said with an evil grin, "Yeah, how soon can we destroy our

parents?" Very soon my child, very soon.

 **Black Widow Pov.**

I am completely outraged. Fury has decided that since the avengers are getting older it's time to replace

us. Even though I do agree that it's time for a new team I have just all ways thought that our kids would

takeover, not anyone else. At least we get to judge this contest he is having. 20 different teams all over

the world will compete in this contest in different tests and challenges. Also, for some weird reason fury

is broadcasting it all over the world. It takes place in three days, then the top ten teams will be moving

on competing in everything from obstacle courses to hand to hand fighting. The team that everyone is

rooting for is the fantastic four children. I'm not sure who I want to win, all I know is that it's going to be

good.

 **Jaguar- Azari**

 **Hornet- Pym**

 **Dark Angle- Torunn**

 **Arsenal- Francis**

 **General-James**

 **Please review and sorry I haven't updated in a whlie**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming.

Chapter 4

Location: Avengers tower

Black Widow Pov.

Today is the day. I should be feeling happy that I get to retire but today is just brining up so many memories. Maybe we shouldn't have sent our children away.

Would they still be here? What would the all look like? Ever since that day I have decided that I am the worst mother in history. I mean who lets their son get

sent away to his death.

After that I refuse to have any more kids. Besides if I did they would probably get killed before they were 6. But, I am not the only one who won't have any

more kids, the rest of the avengers agree with me. Like Thor claims his daughter is still alive. We all know he just refuses to admit she's dead. So, no avengers

baby's means that no one to carry on the avengers name. And there must be Avengers to keep people safe; I just hoped it would be our kids.

Back to today. The contest will be held in avenger's tower. Every test, exercise, and every team will be living in the tower. Looking at my desk I see a piece of

paper but, not just any piece of paper. This paper has all of the names of every member of every team competing in the contest of Earths greatest heroes.

There are 10 names total, there are a very few number of names because not just anyone can be avengers. To be the next team of avengers the team must be

smart, strategic, athletic, be able to act on their feet, and so much more. Which the contest will help determine that. Anyway once I see the list I see team X-

men, the children of the original X-men, which I have no doubt that they will win. The contest starts tomorrow and I have a bad feeling about it. I don't know

what it is but I have this hunch that something bad will happen, but it's just a contest nothing could go wrong.

The General Pov.

Today we have one last final conversation till we go off to complete our mission. Our masters are talking all about the importance of our mission, saying things

like how this is the moment we have been preparing for our whole lives and other stuff like that.

Once they are done we go pack because, even though the contest is not until tomorrow, we must be in the tower today.

As I walk to my room I see Dark Angle just sitting alone, so I go p to her. "Hey Angle, what's wrong". She replies, "I don't know, something just doesn't feel

right about this". I feel like there is something wrong but I don't know what". The she asks me a question. "General are we doing the right thing". The thing is I

have been wondering that very same question, so I just tell her, "This is the path we are a=on and there must be a reason we are on this path, like why would

we do this if we were meant to do something else". She says, "Thanks for the talk, I have to so pack". "Anytime", I respond.

As she begin to walk away I start to think about her question. Are we meant to be evil? If so why does it feel so wrong? I just try and shake that thought out of

my mind and focus on the mission. When I reach my door I wonder what the look on the Avengers faces will be when they find out the truth about us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **The General Pov**

As we were getting ready to leave our masters gave us bracelets that would change our appearance so we would not be noticeable to the Avengers. We will make sure that the Avengers get everything that they deserve, no matter what it takes.

So after we were given the if you mess up you will be horribly punished and will regret messing up speech, we got into our ship and set the autopilot for Avengers tower, New York City.

Our base was located thousands of miles away from New York. To be more specific we were in the Antarctica, but I can't go into anymore detail because firstly I don't know and It's a secret base so I couldn't tell anyone.

If a matter of hours we will being to have our revenge and we will once and for all kill the Avengers and no one will see it coming before it's too late.

 **Natasha Pov**

Today is the day, a day that will be the beginning that will change the world forever. The next generation will take our places and we will be stepping down, living normal lives.

It feels weird to stop fighting crime but there comes a time where everyone must realize that they have fought the good fight their entire life and now the it is the new generations turn. I can't believe this day came, but it also reminds me of my baby and the other little ones. They would be taking our place and we all would be so proud, sadly some wishes don't come true no matter how much you want them to.

It is almost time for all of the potential teams to arrive. I have looked at Shields databaseit is almost time for all of the potential teams to arrive. I have looked at Shields database and read up on all of the information on every team, they all seem powerful enough to take our place, but I wonder if they really know what they're getting into? Do they understand what challenges lay ahead, many people think that they can do our job but only if you can actually do it and keep doing it, I just really hope that they don't get hurt because everyone of these teams are all younger, very inexperienced crimefighters, will they be able to defeat villains like the Red Skull or Loki.

While I was deep in thought I had not realized that my husband walked into the room.

" It's time, are you ready Natasha", Steve said. " As ready as I will ever be, let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** _General Pov._**

The ship has just landed in New York at time square. There are other ships that are already there and some are still landing. Reports are every where trying to get a first look at all of the teams competing to be the future heroes, to them it's a huge deal, but to us it's revenge.

And then I saw them, the soon to be expired old avengers, they are smiling and laugh now knowing what is about to happen.

Some Sheild employees directed us to an area where were supposed to stand and wait to be introduced. The other teams that were already there, some looked cocky and confident, while others looked terrified.

Once all of the teams arrived the show began. Captain America went up to the podium to speak.

" I would like to welcome all of the teams who came from all over the world to help protect the people of earth. being a hero of the world is so much pressure that not many can handle it but those who can have the heart and the soul of a true hero."

"Choosing the next team of avengers is not an easy task. We have scoured the world in search of the next heroes."

"After much consideration we have narrowed the search down to five teams."

" The first team is The Fantastic Four."

A team, obviously the children of the original fantastic four step forward, they could be competition because everyone expects them to win but in order for them to win they will have to defeat us.

" The Spider Saviors"

Clearly Young individuals with the powers of an insect.

"The Hulks"

I was not even sure if a hulk could have a child.

"The Gauridians"

Shouldn't they be in space, even if they are here they will fall with the others. Of course he is saving announcing the best for last.

"and last but not least The Armageddon."

Armageddon, the best name we could have picked. It's definition summarizes what we're going to do to this world, mass destruction.

We step forward, smiled and waved like good children. Waving to the unsuspecting citizens of New York.

Well, New York has a met the Armageddon. That will be their first and worst mistake. The beginning of the undoing of the world starts today.

* * *

 _I Love hearing all of your reviews, please keep them coming. Sorry it took so long for the short chapter but I will try to get one up before the end of April._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Pov. Captain America**

I get up on the podium and begin to speak. "Standing before us are the future of this planet. These teams standing before you are the best of the best. Over the next few weeks they will be completing various test to test their strength, endurance, and quick thinking. The other current avengers and myself will be judging the teams along with two other heroes, Doctor Strange, Thor, and a surprise judge. So to all the teams I just have to say good luck".

 **Pov. The General**

After we all return to our rooms Torunn is the one to break the silence. "I knew we were going to be able to hide our identity when it was just with the regular Avengers here but with Doctor Strange and my father here I don't know if we'll be able to keep our identities a secret for much longer. Doctor Strange is familiar with the magic we are using to hide our identities so if he finds out and then tells the avengers they won't trust us. What should we do"?

Pym speaks up and says, " Maybe we should contact our masters, they would know what to do ".

I suggest, " how about we try plan C, then it would give us some time."

The rest of the members look unsure.

"If we do this then on mission moves even faster, which means that there are no room for any mistakes. But we would have to make some alterations to the plan to account for Doctor Strange and Thor, not to mention so all of this without being suspended," Torunn informs them.

"It seems as though we have no other choice," says Atari.

Francis speaks up and says, "So we all agree that we have to do this because once if we do this there's no turning back."

A few hours later,

"And that's how it will all go down," I say, "All in agreement say I."

Everyone repeats back "I"

"Dismissed"

As everyone leaves the room to head back to their own bedroom. Torunn says "James, do you really think this is going to work. There is so much room for failure."

I look back at her with comfort in my eyes and say, "If we all work together then it can't fail."

"Yeah I know but are we sure this is the right thing to do, what if we don't have the full story",Torunn says.

"You know what they did to us, I konw its been hard for you, for everyone but you know this must be done", I tell her.

"Your right, she hugs me and says " thanks for listening."

I respond, "It's no problem and if you ever need to talk again feel free to come to me, I like being there for you."

"Well we have a really big day in the morning and I think we both could use some rest."

"Goodnight James"

"Goodnight Torunn"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The General**

"Everyone ready and in position", I say over the radio.

"Yep"

"Absolutely"

"Ready when you are"

"Let's go"

"No time to waste, you all know your assignments and remember we only have one chance at this so if we make any mistakes our cover could be blown. Be quick not sloppy, quiet not aware, and whatever you do don't get caught" I respond.

"Be back in the room by 2:00 a.m." I say looking at the clock that reads 12.

 _2:00 a.m. in the Groups room_

(Still General/James pov.)

I enter the room at precisely 2:00 a.m. and look in to find everyone else in there too.

"So did everyone complete their assignments".

The rest of the group nod their heads.

"So were there any complications", I ask. Everyone responded no

"What information were you all able to find", I continue with.

Torrun speaks up and says,"My father can sense the presence of my power here even with my glamour but is unable to detect exactly where I am without making contact. So the longer Thor is around the more of a threat he becomes to our mission".

"Ok so I will inform our masters about Thor and let them decided how to handle him but other than that does anyone suspect anything", I question.

Azari speaks up and says, "I am not positive about them suspecting us but while I was looking through the Avengers database I learn that my father, the black panther will be coming in two days. Also, that after Tony Stark healed from his injuries he began to search the world for us and he would report back to the Avengers."

"So, does he know where and who we are", I ask.

Azeri responds, "I don't believe so but the most recent message he sent was that he is returning to New York because he believes that he has found something, that message was sent five days ago."

"If he can track us then he will know that we are here", Francis says, "And also how do we know that he hasn't already figured out that we are here and is either met or going to meet with the Avengers."

I state, " Your right we don't know if the Avengers know that we are here or not but that just means that we need to be extra sure that we cover our tracks well and complete the mission fast."

I continue and say, "But we can't wonder about what we don't know, we should all just go to bed because we have training at 6 am and we can't be late.

Everyone agreed and went to bed.

Do they know we're here?

 **Steve Rogers pov.**

As we all prepared for training in the morning and some were in bed I got a text from Tony. It said to get everyone and meet at the diner down the street. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:45 am.

Now what could be so important that he wants us all to get up in the middle of the night and go to some diner?

But I have learned over the years not to question Tony, so I go into all of the Avengers rooms and wake them up, despite their protests we all head to the diner.

Well Tony this better be worth getting up for I think on the way to the diner.

* * *

 _I don't know when I will update next because of school but I will try to as soon as I can. Thx for the reviews :)_


End file.
